clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 14
Dogkid1 FIRST TO POST ON YOUR NEW TALK PAGE :D Anyway, to get to what I am saying, Dogkid is removed but he has 26 mainspace edits and the limit is 25 so why is he removed? : No problemo ;) RE:User block Deletion Yes I want it deleted, I was wrong to even do that quitting. I realized I should come back due to the many influencing comments. Chat Mod Calendar Again LOL I know I said things about the calendar many times but Mikey has 50 minutes extra on his trial so now it is time for the next trial to start :P Terrorising Blog Hi, I found a a blog that could be terrorising users so I was wondering if you could delete it! Thanks Blastthehedgehog Hey P-P. I was wondering, how come Blast got another time to go again on the CM calender when it says: "Do Not ask for CM rights more that once on each "season"." Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway P-P, We need a page for the new prehistoric giveaway from Gary. It is called Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway and it's ID is 9181! Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway Thanks P-P, Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) RE: RE: Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway P-P, I would but I'm not allowed. It would be great if you could edit the permissions for anonymous users! Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) RE: RE: RE: Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway P-P, I mean my parents won't let me. Please change the permissions for anonymous users! Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) RE: Reply That's a good idea but what about when I need images for the pages? Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) Unlock Can you unlock the Prehistoric Party page? Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) Friend Can you send me a friend request on CP and then send me a 'Thank you!' postcard so I know who you are? Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) Template page Can you create a template called SpydarSig and put: This page is currently being edited by Spydar007 ( ) Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) Lock P-P, Can you lock the page Template: SpydarSig to protect my signature from vandalism? RE: RE: Lock P-P, Ok! That's a good point!! List of Beta Testers page P-P, Can you unlock the List of Beta Testers page because some Beta Testers aren't on the list. RE: Beta P-P, I've just met a beta tester called Herbie on Sleet and he has the Shamrock pin. Beta P-P, I have also noticed that on the Beta Test Party page in the gallery some of the beta testers in the pictures aren't on thelist. Surely they need to be added? Chat Hi P-P. Could you come on chat?, Bsyew Talk News 16:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Image thingy Yeah, sorry about that. I tried to click "Insert Photo" but instead I clicked the replace photo thing. Is this why I can't add pictures, comment, and edit? I can't go on chat either. I thing this wiki has got some problems. I can only edit pages anonymously. It says "Permission Error" when I try to add a picture. Is this on purpose or is it a glitch? RE: Chilly0ne Some Penguins think Chilly0ne is a Moderator. It is currently unknown if she's one, or no. RE: RE: RE: Chilly0ne Well, since she was featured on the blog before, she might. Now, i forgot the link to the post. RE:Blog Widget Hi P-P. I shrinked the size of the poll. Bsyew Talk News 19:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Help! Penguin-Pal! We've got a HUGE problem! Someone named User:Randomtime is causing havoc! Please help!! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC)' :Hi Ocean6100, I was cleaning up vandalism on your wiki. Please see for info on the VSTF and how we help wikis that have been vandalised or spammed -- RandomTime 00:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::We've procted the images last year, but forgot to do it with newer files. I made sure all the images in the main page art protected. Thanks Randomtime, Ocean, and the resto of the VSTF team ;) ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Main page Hi, please consider cascade protecting your main page. There was a troll attack today where the troll uploaded new versions of the images on your main page, causing them to appear there. If you set it to cascading protection, the protection on the main page will apply to everything on the main page, preventing this attack in the future. Thanks -- RandomTime 00:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Fixed... sorta. Hey! Just wanted to let ya know that most of it has been fixed! :) ...and I don't think it was Randomtime who did it. I think I heard otherwise. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:40, January 20, 2013 (UTC)' Hi Hi P-P, I was going through our wiki videos at YouTube and I just wanted to ask that was it you who filmed all the videos? I'm just asking and btw, add more videos :P Thanks- Okay, its official. Leader's bullying me. See the bottom thread on teh blog. He just retracted the code he's owed me since November for winning his contest because I checked in on it and then disagreed with him... "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 12:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi P-P!Is your chat working?I can not get on chat and everytime I try I end up on a white screen!Could you try to help? -Rhysw2002 Hey Rhysw2002 this happened to me too before i think change the computer/laptop will be the thing or it's a bug it's happening to almost everyone --'Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ' penguin-pal my other account Director(aa)2 is blocked so can you un-ban me from chat im so sad just please thats the only way i can make friends and get more workers to help on my new game Club Person.please help me ;( Chat Emotiocons How do you make your own emoticons like (ADL) or (meat) From : Orange Puffle Lover RE- Chat Emoticons Ok, can you make one for me, it's (Guinydyl) and the picture is my orange puffle, Franky From Orange Puffle Lover RE:RE:Chat Emotes Could you make a chat emote for you? it's (PenguinPal) and the emote is your pic From: Orange Puffle Lover :I'm sorry, but i'm not interested in having an emoticon of my own. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Penguin-Pal! I have a question, why isn't the chat working? Well, it works, but when I try to send a message, another line goes below the message. Also, I can't see the OTHER messages and the users in chat. Why is this? Rudeness on chat Hi I'm new to this wiki and look at one of the users said on chat, it made me feel so welcome